A handgrip may have many uses. It can assist both the healthy person, and one who has a disability. Typically, at least one handgrip is present on a heavy duty vehicle. The handgrip may be, of course, also present on a boat. Various facilities for a handicapped or disabled person have at least one handgrip to assist the person using the facility. Thus, it may be seen that a handgrip serves many functions.
On more than one occasion, it can be desirable for a handgrip to be illuminated. This illumination can be especially important for larger vehicles or handicapped facilities. A major problem with such illumination is the requirement for both durability and reliability.
Inserting the necessary wiring and other structure in the handgrip in order to provide lighting can weaken the structure. If the strength of the handgrip can be maintained, while at the same time providing a lighting source, great advantages can be attained.
The lighting system, which provides a light source for the lighted handgrip assembly, must also be compatible with the handgrip housing. Thus, the lighting assembly may not weaken the handgrip housing. A handgrip housing can be placed under a great deal of stress. So, any lighting assembly compatible therewith must retain that strength.
No appropriate solution for providing a strong handgrip assembly, wherein the handgrip housing may be illuminated is known to prior art. The prior art light assemblies for handgrips weaken the handgrip too much to permit proper use. Thus, great advantages can be obtained with a lighted handgrip assembly, which is sufficiently strong to survive intense use.
The prior art light assemblies for handgrips also complicate the installation of the handgrip assembly. Such a handgrip assembly must be installable, while still providing access to a power source for light or lights. Thus, many problems exist with the preparation of a lighted handgrip assembly.